Legend of Zelda: High School
by DriftedDaisy
Summary: Zelda has moved from Labrynna to Hyrule and she has to go to a new school! How will she handle crushes and class at the same time? Will she make new enemies or new friends? Rated T just to be safe. This story will have a few Zelink moments.
1. Zelda, welcome to Hyrule High School!

**Legend of Zelda: High School**

* * *

"Zelda, Time to wake up!" Tetra shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm already awake!" Zelda shouted from the living room.

"Oh, you're over there." Tetra said as she looked in the living room.

"Yeah, and I'm wearing my new uniform so don't tell me to get dressed." Zelda said.

"Ok, are you excited?" Tetra asked.

"About going to a new school? Yep. About wearing this uniform? No." Zelda said.

"What's wrong with the uniform?" Tetra asked.

"It smells like armpit." Zelda said.

"Eww, you're right." Tetra said after she smelled the uniform.

"If this uniform smells like armpit the whole school must smell like armpit." Zelda said.

"I have an idea!" Tetra said, then she walked to the bathroom.

-A few minutes later-

Tetra came back holding a bottle of perfume and said, "Close your eyes."

"Ok." Zelda said as she closed her eyes.

Then Tetra made Zelda's uniform smell like flowers and other stuff.

"Mom, I think you made my uniform a bit to smelly." Zelda said.

"Oh, sorry. But look on the bright side; you will make the whole school smell nice." Tetra said.

"Yeah I will!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"Why is a yellow bus outside?" Tetra asked.

"It's a School Bus Mom." Zelda said.

"A School Bus? Amazing!" Tetra said excitedly, "In my youth I had to walk for half an hour to get to school, did I ever tell you how-"

"You met dad? Yep. Why you always make me fall asleep when you tell me these old stories? No." Zelda said.

"Fine I'll never tell you these stories again." Tetra said, "Now go and get on the School Bus"

"Ok, bye!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"Bye dear." Tetra said.

Then Zelda got on the school bus.

-On the school bus-

"Are you Zelda?" The bus driver asked.

"Yep, I'm Zelda!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Dudette. There's an empty seat over there." The bus driver said.

"Ok." Zelda said, then she walked over to the seat and sat down.

A boy was sitting next to her, Zelda wanted to make a new friend so she decided to talk to him, "Hi! I'm Zelda, and you are?"

"Link," Link said, "It's nice to meet you Zelda."

"Nice to meet you too!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"Are you the new girl?" Link asked.

"Yep, how did you know?" Zelda asked.

"The teacher always tells us when a new person is coming." Link said.

"Oh," Zelda said, "Who are those girls that are staring at you?" She asked when she noticed two girls were staring at him in a flirty way.

"They're Ruto and Nabooru." Link said.

Ruto and Nabooru walked over to Link and Zelda.

"Hi Link!" Ruto and Nabooru said, "Who's that girl?"

"I'm Zelda." Zelda said, "Nice to meet you two!"

"Are you the new girl?" Nabooru asked.

"What new girl?" Ruto asked.

"You know, the one the teacher mentioned yesterday." Nabooru said.

**-Flashback- (The flashbacks are bolded)**

**Ruto was texting her BFF's secretly and Nabooru was listening to the teacher.**

"**Class, tomorrow a new student will come here." The teacher announced.**

"**Oh goodie." Nabooru whispered to herself.**

"**What did the teacher say? Probably something that isn't important." Ruto whispered to herself.**

**-End of flashback-**

"Oh, the teacher was talking about a new student." Ruto said.

Nabooru facepalmed, "You need to stop texting in class, Ruto."

"But class is boring, I need to do something fun!" Ruto said.

"Wait for school to end if you want to do fun things!" Nabooru yelled.

"POW P-POW POW! The School Bus has arrived at; Hyrule High School!" The bus driver shouted.

"Uh, why did he say, "POW P-POW POW!"?" Zelda asked.

"He really likes music, he was probably singing a song when he said that." Link said.

"Oh," Zelda said, "Well, time to go to class!"

"You aren't the boss, Zel." Link said.

"Why did you call me Zel?" Zelda asked.

"Zel is your nickname." Link said.

"Oh," Zelda said, "I like it!"

"Guys, hurry up I wanna finish school!" Ruto said. Then she decided to push them into the school.

"Ruto stop!" Zelda yelled.

"No. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Ruto shouted.

"What a wonderful first day of school." Zelda said sarcastically.

"Stop yapping, keep walking." Ruto said, "It's really hard to push you when you don't move your feet."

"Ok, rule number one of going to a new school: Never ever become friends with an annoying fish." Zelda whispered to herself.

Then Ruto stopped pushing them and they walked into the school.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Reviews are appreciated! As a thank you for taking your time to read this story you get five cookies (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**I'll update this everyday if possible.**

**I've read other High School stories (Most of them are pokemon ones) And that made me want to write one, I haven't seen a lot of Legend of Zelda High School stories so I thought I'd write one!**

**Thanks for reading, until the next chapter, goobye!**


	2. The first lesson and lunch!

**Chapter 2: The first lesson and lunch**

**Thank you for reading this story, I appreciate people taking their time to read this story. Even if I don't get reviews I'll still work hard to make a story all of you will love!**

* * *

"Hey, Link?" Zelda asked, "What class is first?"

"Music, Miss Nayru is the music class teacher." Link said.

"I love music, I have a harp at home." Zelda said.

"Wow, people that say, "You learn something new every day." are right." Link said.

Zelda laughed, "Where's your locker, Link?"

"Over there." Link said while pointing at a locker.

"Mine's right next to yours!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"Yeah it is." Link said.

-At the lockers-

"Ok, I need my music book. Where is it?" Zelda asked herself as she searched through her School bag, "Ah ha! Here it is!" Then she put her School bag in her locker and walked to the music room where Link was waiting for her.

"Zel, are you ready for your first class?" Link asked.

"Yup!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"Got your book?" Link asked.

"Yup!" Zelda said cheerfully again as she showed Link her book.

"Ok, let's go." Link said as he opened the door.

-In the music room-

"Everyone sit down!" Nayru said.

"Zel, this is where I sit." Link said while pointing at a table with two empty seats.

"Ok!" Zelda said excitedly.

Then they walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hi! I'm Zelda, you can call me Zel." Zelda said.

"My name's Midna, I'm Link's girlfriend." Midna said.

"I'm Saria, pleasure to meet you." Sairia said.

"You already know me and Ruto." Nabooru said.

"I'm Dark, Link's brother." Dark said.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"Miss Zelda!" Nayru yelled, "Please don't socialise when I'm talking!"

"Sorry, Miss Nayru." Zelda said.

"It's alright." Nayru said, "Now, who wants to pay a song they've learnt?"

Zelda was the only person that said, "Me!"

"Alright, Miss Zelda could you choose your instrument and come over here to play the song?" Nayru asked.

"Of course." Zelda said as she got up.

It took a few minutes for Zelda to choose what instrument she was going to use but she finally found one, "Got it!"

"Ok, please come here and play the song." Nayru said.

"Alright." Zelda said, then she walked over to Miss Nayru and began her song.

(Note: When people sing it's in italics and bolded.)

_**Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, bring light to the land.**_

_**Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower…and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear.**_

The whole class clapped and that made Zelda blush a bit. She even got compliments on her way to the table she was sitting at.

"Great job Zel." Link said, giving Zelda a thumbs up.

"Amazing song," Saria said, "Could you teach me how to play it?"

"Sure!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"Wow! That was too good for words." Midna said.

"Thanks!" Zelda said.

"I'm not into that type of music but it was still good." Dark said.

"Thank you." Zelda said.

"That was good." Nabooru said.

"And sounded nice." Ruto added.

"Thank you so much!" Zelda said.

"Ok, time for lunch." Nayru said.

"Ok!" The whole class said.

Then everyone went to the Cafeteria.

-At the Cafeteria-

"We sit over there." Link said while pointing at a table.

"It's a really nice spot." Midna said.

"Because it's near the AC!" Ruto added.

"Before we sit down let's get some food." Link said.

Then they walked over to the lunch ladies.

"I'll have Pizza and a cupcake." Zelda said.

"Ok, that'll be nine Rupees." The lunch lady said.

"Here you go." Zelda said as she passed nine Rupees to the lunch lady.

"Thank you." The lunch lady said.

"You're welcome." Zelda said, then she walked to the table where Link and the others sit.

-A few minutes later-

Link and the others were sitting down and Link said, "Zel, wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah!" Zelda said excitingly.

Then Link got an Ocarina out of his pocket and played the song of storms.

"Not again." Saria said, "Link you've already got detention FIVE times because of this."

"Maybe this time no one will notice." Link said.

"Mister Link, you have detention after school." The principle said through a loud speaker.

"AWW CMON!" Link shouted.

"I can't help but laugh at a situation like this." Dark said.

Then the rain stopped and one of the fat students got really upset because the water melted his ice cream.

"Who is that?" Zelda asked.

"The fat guy? He's Groose." Link said.

"We call him Goose." Nabooru said.

Zelda laughed, "Hahahahaha Goose."

"Goose is the leader of the bullies." Saria said, "And he keeps asking people for lunch money."

"Because he's broke." Ruto added.

That made the group laugh.

"Hey, dumb fluffers," Groose said, "Gimme yo lunch money."

"Never!" Link shouted, then he stood on the table and pretended to have a gun and shot Groose.

"You have a fake gun, idiot." Groose said.

"Hey Goose, stop treating my friends like a piece of rubbish or you'll regret it!" Zelda yelled.

"What's a little girl like you gonna do to a big strong macho man like me?" Groose asked.

"This!" Zelda shouted, then she punched Groose.

"Mommy!" Groose shouted as he ran off in fear.

"Haha! In your face Goose!" Zelda said.

"Man, that was AWESOME!" Link shouted.

"This is why I like new girls," Nabooru said, "'Cause they can kick some butt!"

Then they ate their lunch and left the Cafeteria.

* * *

**YAY! I finished this chapter and gave it a lot of words *Does happy dance* Here are five cookies (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) Enjoy!**

**I'm fine with constructive criticism. If you have any ideas or advice I'll be happy to take it into consideration!**

**Until the next chapter, goodbye!**


	3. The break up and detention

**Chapter 3: The break up and detention**

**Thanks for reading the previous chapters! And Maniac, thanks for reviewing you get an extra cookie (::)**

**And irislover998, I'm glad we got that misunderstanding cleared up. And you can't PM me because my parents are a bit to protective and they don't want me to say anything about where I live if I PM someone (But I would never do it). You get an extra cookie too (::)**

* * *

"Blah, blah, blah, nIag, nag, nag bler de blah." Is all Link heard the teacher say.

"Hey Link, you ok?" Zelda asked, "You look like you're lost in thought."

"Hmm? Oh, Zel I was lost in thought, I wasn't thinking about anyone!" Link said.

"Ok, as long as you're fine I won't trouble you." Zelda said, then she went back to doing her school work.

_Why do I feel so strange around Zel? _Link thought, _I don't have a crush on her do I?_

Link looked at Zelda and Zelda noticed that and smiled at him.

_She must like me, she's so nice to me, and she always smiles when I talk to her or look at her, _Link thought.

_Why do I always feel happy when I'm with Link, do I love him? _Zelda thought, _I can't love him, he loves Midna._

"Linky," Midna said, "Can we talk after class?

"Sure, Midna." Link said.

-After class-

"Link, I think we should. . . . Break up." Midna said sadly.

"Why?" Link asked.

"I think you love Zelda more than me." Midna said, "If you love her you don't love me anymore."

"I still love you, but in a just being friend's way." Link said.

They hugged one more time and Saria, Ruto, Nabooru and Dark were hiding behind a big plant pot.

"Good they don't know we're spying on them." Saria whispered.

"Yeah, amazing." Nabooru whispered.

"Was that sarcasm?" Ruto asked quietly.

"No, dummy." Nabooru whispered.

Ruto crossed her arms, "You didn't have to say it that way."

"I'll do what I want." Nabooru whispered.

"Guys, stop acting like an old married couple." Saria whispered, "We're stalking, not talking about sarcasm."

"Fine," Ruto and Nabooru whispered at the same time with their arms crossed, "Don't expect any Christmas presents from us this year."

"Of all the little-" Saria started.

"Ooo, look there gone." Ruto Interrupted.

"Interrupt me again and I'll tie you up and trap you in a small closet!" Saria said angrily.

And they continued bickering for hours

-A few hours later-

"Hey Zel, can I talk to you for a moment?" Link asked. "I need to tell you something really important."

"Sure, what's up?" Zelda asked. "Has Ruto chocked on a cucco burger again?"

**-Flashback-**

"**Ruto, why are you ugly?" Groose asked.**

**Ruto chocked on her cucco burger.**

**-End of flashback-**

"You know, after Goose said that Ruto beat him up A LOT you should've seen all of the blood." Link said. "Well, I was going to tell you something else. Zel, do you have any romantic feeling for me?"

Zelda face became as red as a tomato. "N-No, I don't have any romantic feelings for you AT ALL!"

Link sighed, "Ok, sorry for wasting your time. Bye." Then Link walked back into school for detention.

_I want to tell him how I feel, but I can't he has Midna, _Zelda thought.

-In school-

_Did Zel say no because she thinks I'm still in love with Midna? _Link thought.

Link got to the room detention was in and opened the door. The door said, "Detention for naughty whipper-snappers."

-In detention-

Link walked in and, not surprisingly, Ruto was there chewing some gum with her feet on the table.

_Is she trying to be cool? _Link thought.

"Yo," Ruto said. "How's life?"

"Good, I guess." Link answered.

"I think seatbelts are for chumps." Ruto said.

_What the hell? _Link thought.

Link gave Ruto a, "Girl you're such a freak." Look.

Ruto crossed her arms, "Stop looking at me like I'm a freak."

It was silent for a few minutes.

_Don't do it Link, DON'T DO IT! _Link thought.

Ever since Link was young he had lived near Crickets, and when it was silent the Crickets would chirp. Link started copying them now whenever it's silent Link says, "Chirp, chirp." Because it annoyed A LOT of people in Pre-school Link has tried to stop himself from doing it but he has always failed miserably.

An imaginary small Link demon was on Link's right shoulder, and a small angel Link was on his left shoulder.

(Because Demon Link and Angel Link are in Link's imagination they speak with italics)

"_Don't do it Link." The angel Link pleaded._

"_Do it, you know you want to." The demon Link said._

_For the love of Din! What side should I choose? Angel, I've never chose Angel so I don't know what his advice would make me do. Demon (Demon Link not Demon one of my favourite authors), on the other hand always says, "Do it or I'll kick you in the place where the sun don't shine!" Hmm, I'll chose Angel and see what happens, _Link thought.

"_C'mon, choose me already!" _Demon shouted.

"_No Link choose me, I'll tell you how to stop doing this." _Angel pleaded.

"I choose Angel." Link whispered.

"_GRRR! FOR THE LO-" _Demon started. _"FINE BUT IF YOU DON'T CHOOSE ME NEXT TIME I-"_

"You'll kick me in the place where the sun don't shine, I know." Link whispered.

"_Exactly." _Demon said, then he disappeared.

_Link, this is what you do: Think of something else. Bye!" _Angel said, then he disappeared.

_Of all the- Ok, Link calm down, think of Zelda. WAIT WHAT?! DID I JUST SAY THINK OF ZELDA?! _Link thought.

"Detention is over." The principal said.

_Wow! I actually survived detention! BOO YAW! _Link thought.

Then Link left school and on the way home he saw…

* * *

**CLIFFY! **

**SO MUCH SUSPENSE!**

**What did Link see? **

**Thanks for reading, until the next chapter, BYE!**


	4. The mall

**Chapter 4: The mall**

**Sorry for making everyone suspicious. This chapter will tell you what Link saw.**

**And, I'm giving all of you one cookie instead of five because I think I'm making all of you fat.**

**(::)**

**Time to start the chappy!**

* * *

Link saw something that would scar him for life, Ghirahim making out with...Zelda!

_OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! _Link thought. Link, not wanting to be caught, decided to hide behind a tree and watch.

"Eww met moff of mwe moo meak!" Zelda tried to yell while Ghirahim was kissing her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Link shouted in slow motion as he ran to Zelda.

"Wink?!" Zelda tried to say.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GHIRI!" Link yelled in slow motion.

Ghirahim stopped kissing Zelda.

"I think I'm gonna vomit." Zelda said.

Ghirahim twirled and threw a rose at Zelda. "Goodbye sweet heart!" He said, then he disappeared.

"What in the name of Din?" Zelda said. "Who is he?!"

"He's Ghirahim, we call him Debbie or Ghiri." Link said.

"Oh," Zelda said. "He's a freak."

Link said. "By the way, did he sneak up behind you then kiss you?"

"Yes. I don't know why he did that." Zelda said.

"He does that to new people." Link said.

"Don't you mean, "New girls."?" Zelda asked.

"Nope, he kisses the guys too." Link said. "Some people call him Gayrahim."

"Do you call him that?" Zelda asked.

"Nope, If we call him that him that he'll beat the living daylights out of us." Link said.

"This place is VERY different to Labryrnna." Zelda said. "VERY different!"

"You'll get used to it." Link said. "By the way, Is it alright if I come to your house?"

"Yeah, why?" Zelda asked.

"I wanted to meet your parents." Link said. "I don't want them to think you have a secret friend."

"Well, you've got a point there." Zelda said. "And if you come you'll only be able to meet my mom."

"Why?" Link asked.

"My dad died four years ago." Zelda said sadly. "He was a soldier and his job was to defeat Ganon's minions."

"I'm sorry if brought back painful memories." Link said.

"You didn't." Zelda said.

Then while they were walking they saw Saria, Ruto, Midna, and Nabooru.

"Hi guys!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"Hi!" Saria said.

"Smello!" Ruto said.

"Hello!" Nabooru said.

Hellllllllooooo!" Midna sang.

"Wow! It's been five hours and Zel's already your girlfriend." Nabooru said.

"Uh, Zel isn't my girlfriend." Link said.

Ruto smiled evilly, "Yeah, but soon she will."

"What do you mean by that?" Link asked.

"Nothing," Ruto said.

"Girls these days." Link said, "Always keeping secrets secret."

"Hey Zel, wanna have a sleepover at my house?" Midna asked.

"Sure!" Zelda said excitedly.

"We're coming too." Saria, Ruto, and Nabooru said.

"OK! Bring your toothbrushes, makeup kits, your toothpaste, and anything else you need." Midna said.

"We're gonna need to go to the mall to get the other things." Zelda, Saria, Ruto and Nabooru said.

"OK, get those things, give me your address Zel, and a car will pick you up at Half six. K?" Midna asked.

"K!" Zelda, Saria, Ruto, and Nabooru repeated.

"Wait!" Zelda said. "Why do you only need my address?"

"I've had sleepovers with Ruto, Saria and Nabooru before so I know there addresses." Midna said.

"OK, here's my address." Zelda said as she handed a piece of paper to Midna.

"Thanks! Time to go now! Adieu." Midna said as she walked away.

"Time to go to the MALL!" Nabooru and Ruto shouted.

"Was that really necessary?" Zelda asked.

"No. we just love to shout." Ruto and Nabooru said.

"Ok." Zelda said. "I hope you don't shout at the mall. You might get kicked out for shouting, "OMG THIS IS SO AWESOME!" And annoying people."

"Don't worry! We only shout at the mall if-" Nabooru started.

"If it's really necessary!" Ruto ended.

"Ok, then let's go!" Zelda shouted.

"Hyrule mall here we come!" Ruto shouted with her fist in the sky.

Link sweat dropped and whispered, "Good luck Zel. I doubt you'll survive a sleepover at Midna's house."

-At the mall-

"HOLY MOTHER OF DIN THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Zelda yelled.

"So the girl that tells us to be quiet isn't being quiet." Nabooru said.

"Zel, first we need to get you some Pyjama's." Ruto said.

"But I already- WOW THESE PYJAMA'S ARE CUTE!" Zelda shouted while looking at mannequins.

"Told ya." Ruto said to Nabooru.

"Mmhmm." Nabooru said.

A few minutes later Zelda, Ruto, and Nabooru walked out of the store holding big bags.

"I got a pink pyjama top and bottoms." Zelda said.

"I got a blue pyjama top and bottoms." Ruto said.

"I got a red pyjama top and bottoms." Nabooru said.

"All of us already have toothbrushes and toothpaste. Now we need…THE OTHER THINGS!" Ruto said in a scary voice.

"Ruto, what are the, "Other things."?" Zelda asked.

"WHATEVER WE FREAKIN' WANT 'EM TO BE!" Ruto shouted excitedly.

"OK! I want my other things to be- WAIT! WHERE THE HELL IS SARIA?!" Zelda asked.

"She shops at a mall in the Kokiri forest." Ruto answered.

"Oh," Zelda said. "Now we've got that thing outta the way, LET'S SHOP!" Zelda said.

Then they got the other things, said goodbye, and went home.

* * *

**Lol Gayrahim.**

**I wonder what these other things are. Well, you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading, until next time, GOODBYE!**


End file.
